This invention relates specifically to electrically grounded, static absorbing drapery having novel electrical connector means which permit practical usage of a decorative conductive fabric for a conventional drapery installation in a home, office or other business facility for dissipating accumulated static charge.
It is known to be desirable in many industrial operations to be able to dissipate accumulated static electricity or to prevent their accumulation before a dangerous voltage can be generated. Recognition of this problem has resulted in focusing of efforts to provide improved flooring and carpeting having static discharge capability. U.S. Patents concerned with this technology are Nos. 2,184,811; 2,302,003; 2,323,461; 2,325,414; 2,456,373. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,749 is concerned with providing an anti-static carpet.
Of interest also are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,640,143 and 3,378,726 concerned with seat covers of automobiles which seek to prevent accumulation of undesirable static charge.
In the home or office which is carpeted, the familiar experience of an electrical shock after traversing the carpet needs no elucidation. To applicant's knowledge, such familiar static charge dissipating or preventing technology has not been applied to drapery installations in homes or offices. This invention is specifically directed to a novel drapery installation in which a decorative conductive fabric suitable for a window drapery is grounded by disconnectable electrical connector means which do not interfere with optimum use of the drapery. An important feature of said electrical connector means is that component parts designed for electrical installation on the drapery fabric can be provided as an assembled unit which is easly installed.